You Got Something On Your Face
by Shinju-chu
Summary: Misty and Ritchie have a little game going on. It includes smearing stuff on each others' faces. Don't expect "licking stuff off you" things, 'cause most smears are made by random things. Rated T 'cause I'm new and paranoid. Mostly friendship at first.


**Hey everyone! I'm me, who are you? You're you? Okayz! This is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack. Sorry it's not that good. Um, I don't really think it's rated T, but just in case, 'cause I might add some language. And the Apollo stuff is just a dream, she's not a demigod, though that'd be cool. If she was, I'd make Poseidon her dad 'cause she loves water. Also, please review! Okay, bye!**

**Disclaimer: XxBubbleBunny unfortunately lost her deeds to owning Pokémon, PJO, or KHR, whereas some people found them on the ground and took all the credit. Jk, jk, no, I sadly never owned all that stuff. *cries in emo corner***

Chapter One: Paint

Misty was lying on her stomach on her bed, in the middle of reading "The Lightning Thief" when she looked out her

window. The birds were chirping and the flowers had bloomed. It was summertime and the air around her felt warm.

Misty got up and turned the air conditioner on. She stretched and put her bookmark in her book and walked outside.

Misty disguised herself so she wouldn't be mobbed with fans since she was now famous as Cerulean's gym leader

and one of the Waterflower sisters. She was strolling around Cerulean City when something caught her eye. It was

a paint contest, taking place the next day, in which a trainer and her/his Pokémon would paint a picture together

and the winner would receive a huge, complete set of paint and brushes. It's been 4 months since she had left Ash

and Brock and during that time, and she had taken a liking to painting, especially watercolor, so she signed herself

up for the contest under the name of "Nagi". She went back to the gym and finished her duties as gym leader and

swam around in the gym's pool with her Pokémon. She had also fought with her sisters, finished "The Lightning

Thief", and watched "The Lightning Thief". By the end of the day, Misty was exhausted and plopped down on her

bed, ready to drift into her dreamful sleep. In her dreams sat a man on a chair, with sandy hair and outdoorsy good

looks, though his face was slightly shadowed and she couldn't see his eyes.

He said, "Hello Misty! I'm your dad, and I want to wish you good luck with the contest tomorrow!"

He flashed her a smile, and with that, he vanished, and so did the dream. And that's when Misty woke up.

_

Misty ate breakfast and made some battling strategies with her Pokémon. The painting contest was set at 2 p.m. so

she accepted challenges from trainers trying to get a Cascade badge while waiting for the time to pass. Soon there

were no more challengers, so she decided to read more about Percy Jackson. She finished "The Sea of Monsters"

and was about to start "The Titan's Curse" when she glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes to the

contest. Misty got dressed and once again became "Nagi" by dying her red hair purple, placing an eye patch on her

right eye, and wearing a short white gown and headed out to where the painting contest would take place. She

decided to paint with her Eevee, which she had obtained for her 12th birthday 2 months ago. At the contest, she

started painting absent-mindedly, thinking about how beautiful Percabeth was. Before she had realized it, she and

her Eevee had painted a watercolor picture of the man in her dreams. The only difference was that he had

aquamarine eyes like her. Many people crowded around her and marveled at her painting, but while all that

happened, Misty saw another person that seemed familiar. When the judges finished evaluating her picture, Misty

and her Eevee walked towards the boy. 'Spiky brunette hair, Pikachu with unique fur on its head…um…OH! It's

Ritchie!' were her thoughts as she approached Ritchie from behind. Right when she was about to tap his shoulder,

she realized that she was still 'Nagi' and was about to turn back. Before she left she took a glance at his painting, a

picture of the ocean, professionally drawn. To Misty, the picture was breathtakingly beautiful. Then, all of a sudden,

Ritchie spun around just to see her.

"You look familiar." he said. Misty thought, 'But I even wore purple contacts, dyed my hair, and wore a weird outfit!

How could he have-' Just when Misty was about to finish her thoughts, Ritchie had found out who the mysterious girl

was.

"Misty!" he exclaimed wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?" Misty grew nervous and looked around, cautious of

people who could have heard Ritchie's loud remark.

"Shhhhhh." she whispered sheepishly. "I'm in incognito! I'm Nagi for now."

"Oh."

"Um…your painting is pretty."

"Thanks, so is yours…"

There was some awkward silence between the two when they both opened their mouths, about to say something

to destroy the silence, when one of the judges shouted, "We've determined the winner!" Misty went back to her

painting and watched the judges discuss paintings, eagerly waiting to hear who had won.

"The winners are…" started the judges. 'Winners?' she thought. 'There should only be-' Once again, her thoughts

were interrupted by the screams of "C'mon, tell us already!" and "Hurry up!" The judges gave each other a knowing

glance, having a mental discussion, and said, "Nagi and Ritchie! Bother trainers will share the prize, dividing it by

negotiating on who gets what." Misty was surprised, nonetheless, but she just agreed.

_

Ritchie and Misty went back to the gym to divide it only to have a suggestion of painting before Ritchie left. Then, a

great idea popped into Misty's head. It looked like it had popped in Ritchie's too.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she started.

He gave her a toothy grin and exclaimed, "PAINT FIGHT!" They began squirting the paint bottles at each other and

flicked watercolor paint with the brushes. Misty hid a sky blue paint-dipped paintbrush at her side though, so when

the two, tired from the little war of theirs, collapsed on the floor, literally ROFLing, she smeared the paint all over his

face.

She gave a devious grin and said, "You got something on your face."

"Oh my Arceus, what the f dude!" he exclaimed, laughing so much it looked like it hurt. "I swear to Mew, I'm gonna

get you back!"

Misty smirked, "Suuuuuure, 'cause you totally live here and can come over all the time to try and not live in the

Orange Islands."

"Wipe that smirk on your face, 'cause F.Y.I. I DO live here now! In fact, it's only 3 blocks away, sucker!" Ritchie

exclaimed with a victorious grin.

"Pffffft, whatever!" By the time their little paint war ended, Misty was covered in random colors from head to toe.

Ritchie had splotches of paint in his hair and clothes. The rest of the time spent by the two by talking about what

had happened on their adventures, discussing about how Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Katekyo Hitman

Reborn were awesome, and playing with Pokémon. Soon, Ritchie had to leave and Misty's sisters came back

home from modeling.

Their first reaction to Misty's look was, "Oh my god, were you teaching kids about the prism effect? Because,

like, it totally doesn't work by painting a rainbow all over yourself!"

"WHATEVER!" was Misty's reply and then she explained to them what happened. Then they all had lasagna for

dinner, took showers, and went to bed. Before Misty went to sleep, she read some of "The Titan's Curse" and found

out the man in her dreams was Apollo, the Sun god.

She yawned and said groggily, "Whoaaa, I dreamt of Apollo, that's so cool. Too bad it's just a dream." And with that,

she fell asleep.

_

**So did you guys like it? Or was it bad? And I need suggestions for some other stuff for them to smear all over themselves, so please help me out there. Same goes for the areas and events. Now I'm gonna look for acoustic guitar chords for "According to You". See ya.**


End file.
